1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus forming images using en electrophotographic method and a roller unit mounted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Medium supply apparatuses for supplying printing media contained in an accumulated manner in a feeding tray sheet by sheet to an image forming section have been used in, e.g., an image forming apparatus forming images on the printing media using an electrophotographic method (see, e.g., Japanese Application Publication (A1) No. 2009-274826).